


Home is With You

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: All of Victor’s life he’s felt like something was missing. He found himself wishing he was home when others considered he already was. After watching another skater perform his program, he discovers maybe home isn’t a physical place after all.-- Written for Okaeri Zine, Uchi ed





	Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! We finally get to post our pieces for Okaeri! I had a lot of fun working on this project, and I'd like to thank [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph) and [Izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki) for betaing this <3 
> 
> Please enjoy my short piece about Victor finding his home!

He hugs Makkachin close. Inhales her musky scent and rubs his face against her soft fur. The fur dampens with his tears and his body shakes. "I want to go home," he thinks while sitting alone in the middle of his bedroom, an isolated island, forgotten. 

***

The ice scrapes beneath his skates. His breath fogs the air in front of him. Inhale. Exhale. He pushes his body into a jump. The world spins then it crashes as his body collides with the cold ice. He over-rotated and missed the landing. The cold seeps into his body, and consumes him when he makes no attempt at getting up. He knows how, but he's tired. "I want to go home," he thinks, lying alone in the middle of an ice rink where he spends all his time. 

***

"Vitya, we need to go. You can't be late to your first Olympics," Yakov scolds. 

Victor grunts and tosses a stuffed poodle into his carry on. He swings the bag over his shoulder and walks past Yakov, out the door. "Let's go."

He doesn't pay attention while going through security. He barely hears anything. It's like being underwater. Gurgled voices and blurred images fill his mind. Hard plastic digs into his back. His knee bounces. "I want to go home," he thinks while sitting in a crowded airport terminal he visits almost once a month. 

***

Lying in the dark, he feels alone even if he can hear the man beside him breathing. The air conditioner clicks on and a wave of cold air makes him shiver. He supposes he should be used to the cold after spending most of his time inside skating rinks. He doesn’t pull the blanket up though. A warm hand touches his arm. 

“Victor?” the man whispers. 

Victor hums. The man pulls him closer. “I want to go home,” Victor thinks lying in the arms of a man he wishes he could love. 

***

He's being watched. He turns and sees a young Japanese skater watching him. Maybe a junior? 

"Commemorative photo? Sure," he says. His face warps into an automatic smile. It’s impersonal, but familiar. His media smile. 

The skater simply turns and walks away without a word. Someone shouts after him. Victor frowns. That's a first. 

Beside him, Yakov is lecturing Yuri while Yuri growls in response. Victor isn't listening. He barely feels alive anymore. What is he doing? "I want to go home," he thinks, surrounded by people he sees more than family. 

***

The clock ticks on the wall. Water drips in the sink. Makkachin lies across his lap on the couch. He scrolls through his phone mindlessly without paying much attention. He scrolls. Stops. Scrolls back. "Katsuki Yuuri skates Victor Nikiforov's program." He clicks play and watches the figure on the screen glide across the ice to his _Stammi vicino_ program. The skater moves with a grace Victor can’t take his eyes off. His body appears to emanate the music. Captivating. The emotion flowing from him is something Victor never achieved in his own program. Beautiful. Wanting to see more, he searches Katsuki Yuuri. There's only a few videos from Japanese competitions. Yuuri doesn't appear to have any social media accounts either. "I want to meet him," he thinks while lying on a couch he only visits during the off season. 

***

Yuuri Katsuki is beautiful. He's flustered when Victor first appears, completely naked. Victor supposes that's only natural, but Yuuri was hanging off him at the banquet. After the video, and discovering Yuuri skated at the Grand Prix Final with Victor, he remembered. Yuuri was drunk and he danced with everyone. He asked Victor to be his coach. Once he remembered, how could he refuse? Yuuri fascinates him. He wishes Yuuri would let him in more. He wants to know everything about him. Yuuri brings him peace. He makes him remember what being alive is. Perhaps…

***

The supermarket scanner beeps as each item slides across it. Pork, rice, eggs, bread, milk. Lights too-bright illuminate the store. Carts creak and shake across the tile floor. Soft chatter fills the space. 

"20.56," the cashier deadpans. 

Victor pays. Robotic. He barely even thinks because of the mundanity. How many times has he done this before by himself? His change, a slight weight in his hand, slides back into his wallet. 

Beside him, Yuuri places a hand on his arm. His shoulder relaxes. “Let’s go home,” Yuuri says. 

“Yeah,” Victor agrees, taking the hand of the man he calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you purchased the zine, thank you for supporting us as well!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) !
> 
> I also wrote for the [Love Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684943) edition, 18+ only please


End file.
